The invention relates to an apparatus for injecting the body of humans or animals with a pharmaceutical preparation, wherein the preparation is arranged in a rigid carrier, wherein the apparatus comprises:
means for transporting the carrier into the chamber; and PA1 a channel connecting onto the chamber for transporting the carrier into the body. PA1 a chamber in which the carrier can be placed; PA1 means for transporting the carrier into the chamber; PA1 a barrel connecting onto the chamber; and PA1 discharging means for supplying pressurized gas to
Such an apparatus is known inter alia from WO-93/23110. Such an apparatus is furthermore known in another form from WO-91/12048.
In both cases of these known apparatus there is the danger of the injecting apparatus moving relative to the body during entry, at least at the place of entry of the carrier into the body, which can cause destruction of the carrier, excessive pain to the body for injecting and the danger of injection taking place at an incorrect location in the body.